


Groovy Little Hippie Pad

by charleybradburies



Series: Angela Montenegro Appreciation Week 2015 [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Baked Goods, Brownies, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Related, Character Development, Community: 1_million_words, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Female-Centric, Flowers, Home, Long-Term Relationship(s), Missing Scene, Moving, Moving In Together, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Female Character, Relationship(s), Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Story Arc, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>ANGELA WEEK PROMPT: DAY TWO: FAVORITE OVERALL STORYLINE</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"You've lived with people at their place."<br/>"With my bag packed by the front door, yeah."</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"One look sting you like a honeybee, but it's her eyes gonna set you free."</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Groovy Little Hippie Pad

**Author's Note:**

> A) This was written for day two of [Angela Montenegro Appreciation Week 2015.](http://angelaweek2015.tumblr.com)
> 
> B) Title, as are all titles of the works in this series, is also that of a ZZ Top song.
> 
> Ca) First summary quote from Bones episode 4.10, "The Passenger in the Oven." 
> 
> Cb) Second summary quote from ZZ Top's "Groovy Little Hippie Pad," after which this work is named.
> 
> D) S/O to [michaelaconlin](http://michaelaconlin.tumblr.com) for Angela Week. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Happy Holidays to all!! As always, comments, kudos, other suggestions, etc., are accepted with gratitude and open arms! xx God Bless. (Or Allah, or Karma, etc.)

Her hunch had been right (not that she was surprised, of course): flowers had been exactly what this place needed. She’s arranging the bouquet when she hears the front door creak as it swings open, and her smile widens. It was so fitting that he’d get home just as the finishing touches were being made.

The door closes, and Hodgins calls out for her.

“Ange?”

“In the kitchen!”

He greets her with a soft, slow, and only vaguely naughty kiss and an embrace that’s almost a hug, with his hands resting on her hips. She leans herself back against the edge of the table - _their_ table - and reaches to hold his hands, their fingers together but not laced. 

“So, how was 'bonding' with the 'bros'?” Angela smirks, and Hodgins rolls his eyes uncritically.

“Unceremonious,” he replies, his teasing tone helping his smile to travel to his eyes.

“You made brownies,” he notices with a gentle nod and implicit want, and she follows his glance over to the pan on the counter, grinning.

“Does that surprise you?”

Hodgins shakes his head, hands snaking further around her waist.

“No. Just didn’t know you’d planned on baking anything today.”

“I hadn’t. Just felt like it.”

He looks back at her with a pleasant, curious expression.

“You haven’t felt much like having sweets around recently.”

“It’s a phase, Jack. We’re still friends,” she jokes, and they both laugh, kissing again before she continues.

“They’re celebratory. The calories don’t count. And I’ll get the rest of the team to have some tomorrow. I already put a couple in a Tupperware thing for Christine.”

His lips purse a bit tighter, and Angela furrows her brow. 

“That is…adorably domestic. As are the flowers,” he says in explanation, gesturing behind them to the bouquet in the middle of the table. 

“Thought they might brighten this place up a bit, make it feel more like…home.”

Hodgins pulls her tighter into a kiss, only responding with a whisper when he pulls a couple of inches away.

 _“Any_ place is bright with you around, Ange.”

She simpers, blushing, and looks away for a moment. She takes a deep breath and meets his eyes again, and though she can’t deny she still feels uncertain about recent and upcoming developments, the pure love with which his eyes see right into her gives her permission to leave that be as she whispers her own response.

“And a place we've built together…is home. We - we are _home.”_


End file.
